Death of Brothers
by supersoda
Summary: SPOILERS (READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL) Just as the title says. Two brothers last moments together on the battlefield. CAUTION: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH please no flames. Rated T for character death, and because I'm paranoid.


Through the chaos of the battle Kili found himself slowly moving towards Thorin who was overwhelmed by the orcs surrounding him. There was just too many, even with the men of Laketown and the Elves helping it would be a miracle if they survived. Kili felt himself back into another body and knew it was his older brother Fili.

Fili was fighting just as hard yet Kili could tell that his stokes were slower and his dodges were getting sloppy. Kili also noticed that he was also tiring from the fighting for so long. If they kept up fighting at this pace, Kili knew they wouldn't last much longer. Kili banished the thought from his mind and consecrated on slashing the oncoming orcs.

Kili scanned the area for any allies that would come to his and his family's aid yet saw none. Sweat began to blur his gaze. Or was it blood? He didn't have time to work it out as he thrusted his sword into the gut of an orc. That's when he heard the one sound he prayed he would never have to.

The sound of Fili gasping in pain. Kili turned around to see his brother fall to the ground littered with blood and corpses. For a moment, Kili saw a much younger Fili, one who used to him chase around the throne room while Uncle Thorin did business, his big brother whom he looked up to all his life, his brother who would one day become his king and Kili would protect him till his dieing breath. The moment passed and Kili was released from his trance and ran over to his brother who was holding his hand to a wound on his chest. Kili dropped to his knees and pleaded for Fili not to be dead. At the touch of Kili's hand, Fili's eyes fluttered open, but they were dull and misty and Kili could hear his brothers shallow breaths which brought tears to his eyes.

"Fili," Kili gasped, hot tears streaming down his face, a small painful smile graced his brothers dieing face,

"Dear brother, do not cry, we knew that this would happen, we were always too reckless." a pitiful laugh forced its way past Fili's lips, tears filling his eyes,

"You were always the smarter one, the one who got me out of trouble." Kili reasoned, another laugh came from Fili, though it was short lived and ended in a cough.

"Tell Uncle that I fought valiantly." Fili asked, the light in his always sparkling eyes was slowly beginning to fade. Kili griped his brother tighter, afraid that if he let go, his brother would be lost forever.

"You can tell him yourself." Kili choked, Fili lifted a bloody hand and placed it on his brothers face, mixing the blood with the tears,

"Kili," Kili could tell it was getting harder and harder for Fili could speak, each word drained his energy, "I'm dieing, you know it, nothing can save me now," Kili refused to accept that he would have to live in a world with out his brother at his side,

"No, I'll find Gandalf, he can heal you! Just like he healed Thorin!" Kili began to pull away from his brother to search for the grey wizard but Fili kept hold of his arm.

"Nonsense, no amount of magic and save me now brother," Fili was getting paler by the second, he was choking on each intake and coughing on every breath out. Kili was sick when he came to the realization that these were his last moments with his precious brother, with every second, Fili was fading away. Fili spoke again though his voice only reached a whisper,

"You are the new heir brother, serve Erebor where I never could, serve Thorin when I am gone." Kili couldn't force any sound out so nodded and Fili pushed a faint smile.

"Good, it is time now dear brother, I shall see you again someday," and Fili's body relaxed and his chest stilled. Kili pressed his forehead against his brothers and was shocked to feel the coldness of death already taking the warmth from his brother.

Kili heard Thorin yell and it brought him back to the present, Thorin was surrounded and Azog was approaching him. Kili remembered his promise to Fili and his sorrow was quickly turned to rage, he would avenge his brothers death. Kili rose and with a battle cry hacked at the orcs, tears still streaming down his face. He did not see Azog behind him and was shocked to feel the spikes of his mace pierce his back.

The next moment he was flying and all sound from the roaring battle faded into silence. He landed with a thud and did not feel the crack of his bones breaking on impact. He look around and saw the corpse of his brother beside him. Kili knew he was dieing and understood the great calm that had come over Fili not long ago.

Kili managed to crawl closer to his brother and laid his head next to Fili's, and gazed into his brothers dead eyes.

"I failed you," he whispered the edges of his vision turning grey, he could feel the trickle of blood from his wounds. Kili heaved his last breath and memorized his brothers face, now free of pain before closing his eyes and letting the world slip away.


End file.
